Dragonball z: shadowlines
by deathsheadx
Summary: the DBZ universe have some unexpected visitors, visitors who will change the course of reality as we know it! Chapter 7 up! Gohans off to school! and is this a case of love at first  sight?... oh and plz R
1. To every saga there is a begining

**DRAGONBALL Z: shadowlines**

_DRAGONBALL Z: shadowlines Howdy readers! Standard disclaimer I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALLZ (as much as I would wish to own it) so don't even bother trying to sue me!!!!_

****

**Chapter 1: to every saga there is a beginning**

Ah…there you are. I've been expecting you.

Oh I know I know…your wondering what I'm looking at…

Well….

Imagine a string of pearls

Now imagine each of those pearls represents an alternate reality.

Now if you don't know an alternate reality is a reality similar to the reality we stand in and yet it differs it could be a small thing like you decided to go to the shop instead of to the library or something huge like Kennedy wasn't assassinated

Understand what I'm getting at? Of course you do.

Now imagine something happening in one of those pearls, which caused it to explode…

Yes I can see you grasp the amount of life that would be extinguished.

Now imagine several pearls exploding at once.

Not cool.

To make things worse…it effected other realities as well… yes I see it too… several survivors from the destroyed realities have crossed over…. into the prime reality….

You're wondering why I'm telling you this? Why I don't do anything about it?

I cant. We cant, we are forbidden to interfere with such matters…

We can only watch as the carnage unfolds and hope that something survives…

* * *

****

**ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF SATAN CITY**

It was evening a portal opened in the sky and a comet streaked out…only it wasn't a comet it was a machine of sorts it smashed into the ground and bounced along the ground ploughing through some tree's the cockpit opened and a young man really just a teen stumbled out he collapsed to the floor unconscious as he did a second figure climbed out of the wrecked machine

"SENSEI!!!" cried the little girl with him she was around 7 years old with long raven hair she was wearing an orange gi and had a staff secured to her back

Just then a truck stopped and a young woman around 18 years old stepped out hey "grandpa!"

"What is it dear?" asked the old man in a the drivers seat

"There's someone unconscious over here!" said the young woman hopping out of the truck she pushed through the bushes as she heard sobbing she reached a clearing and the woman saw the little girl prodding the unconscious man

"Please!!!" cried the little girl "help sensei!"

****

**ELSEWHERE **

A group of five materialised in an alley

"Wha? Stupid Onna!! How did we get here!" snapped a rough voice

"Baka you messed up!" said a female voice

"Calm yourself woman! Or I'll…wha? I feel…"

"I…I feel drained…" said the first female

"I don't understand how this could happen father! I did everything right I never mess up!!!" said another female

The father in question 's white hair glowed his expression became vacant for a moment "Yes I sense you did it right…so something else must be afoot. Everyone suppress your ki's we must be cautious"

****

**SATAN CITY**

A portal opened and pink blob Splattered into the concrete…. he was followed by a tall man with an Afro and a little dog

"Hey buu how did we end up here?" Said the man

"Buu no know hercule–friend!!! But buu hungry!!!!"

"Buu your always hungry!"

The trio walked away…

****

**The planet of the kai's**

"Kabito! Something has happened I do not understand!"

"What is it supreme kai!"

"Buu is awake!!!!"

"What do we do supreme kai?"

"This is an absolute emergency how he woke up without babidi is beyond me…wait I have a plan… contact the grand kai and get me someone in HFIL…."

****

**SATAN CITY**

"This isn't right," said hercule "buu something is off! "

There was a scream and hercule turned to se his adoring fans rushing up to him they stopped when they saw buu…

"Aeeeiiia a monster!"

"Buu no monster buu friend!!!!"

"Yeah buu's my friend!" said hercule

"Buu?" Said a woman…

"Yeah his name is buu don't you know him?"

****

**KING KAI'S PLANET**

Goku and Pikkon were sparring when king kai came over "Goku! Pikkon! Something really important has come up!"

"What is it king kai! Have we run out of food?" said Goku in a panic

"Ack!" Face faulted king kai "no Goku! Buu has awakened!"

"Who's buu?"

"Buu is the greatest evil the universe has ever seen!" Said a voice…

Goku turned round to see a tall man in red. "I am kabito I serve the grand kai. Goku, Pikkon you are heading to back to the land of the living."

"What?" Gasped Pikkon.

"What!!! Really!!! I can get to see Gohan and chichi!" Yelled Goku…

"Yes but in return you must stop buu…let us go…" said kabito

****

**Babadi's ship.**

"Impossible!!!!" gasped babidi "its simply impossible!" he yelled

"What is it master babidi!" Said dabura

"Buu! How can there be 2 buu's?"

"The other must be a fake…"

"No he is buu I sense it…"

"Master there was only one buu the other must be a well crafted fake created by the supreme kai to draw you out…"

"Your right dabura…but all the same…I want you to destroy that fake!"

****

**H.F.I.L**

"Do you 3 understand the mission? " said the supreme kai

"Yeah, yeah I get it go to earth join up with the other team your sending and stop buu we get it we get it aren't you afraid we'll take over the world or something?" replied one of the 3 beings before the supreme kai

"Not really I'm the supreme kai I can beat any one of you…however I cant beat buu on my own…think of this as community service you work for me and you step out of line I will obliterate you…now follow me…"

**King enma's palace**

two groups of people materialised

"Hi ya Goku!" Waved king enma…"supreme kai it is good to see you…"

Just then the 3 warriors who came with supreme kai gasped at the same time Goku saw them and went into a battle ready stance… "You!" He cried out in a mixture of shock and rage

**_

* * *

_**

**_next chapter: misunderstandings_**

****

**_oh and who are the H.F.I.L trio?_**


	2. Misunderstandings

**DRAGONBALL Z: shadowlines**

**Standard disclaimer** _I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALLZ (as much as I would wish to own it) so don't even bother trying to sue me!!!!_

__

**AUTHORS NOTE**: hi everybody! It all ways bothered me that the supreme kai for all his importance was an absolute wimp. So in this story I 'm rectifying it shin is going to be a badass **HE'S THE SUPREME KAI, KAMI DAMMIT!!!!**

oops....he, um sorry 'bout that...

_Takes a deep breath…._

Also I must apologise for the short length of the beginning chapters and the format

as you can see I'm experimenting with the format when I use a set ofn asterix to separate scenes it vanishes apon uploading and even when I put it back in it vanishes… so I'm using x's instead but if someone can tell me how to get it to work and fix my formatting it would be appreciated…

Pairings will stick to cannon with a few suprises….

Finally I'm going to admit to something one of the things which most annoys me about dbz fanfiction…more than selfi-nsertation is when fan characters totally take over the story to the point where the dbz characters are just window dressing and you can substitute any dbz character in a scene and it wouldn't matter… if for what ever reason I start to do this myself I would be greatfull if you all cuss me silly

* * *

**Chapter two: misunderstandings…**

**Chikyuu-sei, Dende's lookout.**

Piccolo was meditating when he felt several familiar ki's his eyes shot open. "No way…"

**Elsewhere.**

Goku stared angrily at the new arrivals… "you cant be serious!"

"I am absolutely serious the danger is so great we need all the help we can get…" said the supreme kai…

"But they're…" said an exasperated Goku

"I know I know but we have no choice buu must be defeated but don't worry there are certain fail safes built into their new life…" replied the supreme kai

xxxxx

**Satan city**

Hercule was signing autographs when he saw a helicopter coming closer hmmmm that looks like my old copter he said as it landed hercule stopped in his tracks "n...no way!"

"Buu confused hercule-friend…" replied buu

The figure that stepped out of the copter puffed out his chest **"NO-ONE TAKES THE CHAMPS FACE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"** screamed the figure. To buu and Hercules surprise they were facing… hercule

"How come there 2 of you?" asked buu

xxxxxx

**sharpners house**

"Hey videl your dads fighting with a doppelganger!" Said a brown haired boy

Videl Satan sat up "A what?"

"A doppelganger an exact double…." began dustar

"dustar do we look like we speak nerd?" snapped sharpner…

"Sharpner don't you be mean to duster!" said erasa!

Videl wasn't even listening her father fighting his double… she hoped he was all right…

xxxxxx

"Wait! I'm telling the truth we're one in the same!" Said hercule

"ALL I KNOW IS YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY LIMELIGHT BUSTER!!!" Yelled the other hercule

Buu stroked bee "buu soo confused…"

Suddenly dabura appeared in the air…he saw buu and the two hercule Satans and powered up an attack…

Buu gasped and moved lightning fast snatching both Hercules before the blast hit…"Bad dabura bad! Bad! Buu no like you!" Buu sent out a colossal blast of his own destroying dabura

One hercule gaped the other looked worried "buu we have a problem…"

"Yes hercule-friend.?"

"I don't think we're in our own world!"

"What? What you mean not our own world?" replied buu confused

"I mean I think we' well I think we've time travelled…"

"Time travel? What time travel?" asked buu

"Look I'll explain it to you as we go along grab the other me and bee and lets find a place to talk…" said hercule in a panic

xxxxx

babidi gasped "no daburaaaaaaaaa! Dabura is dead!"

"That's not all that's going to be dead" said a voice.

Babidi spun round to see a dark cloaked figure "who are you?" he snapped

"It doesn't mater…" the figure walked over to buu's egg and suddenly stuck his hand in it glowed and then it dimmed

"What did you do?"

"I added buu's power to my own… If he had been awake I would not of been able to do so…".

Babidi weighed up his options he could try to fight but this guy was strong enough to absorb buu… "Just who are you?" he asked

"I am the shadow master and for now that is all you need to know…. I have plans for this reality great plans…"

babidi knew he couldn't beat this shadow master so he did the most smartest thing he had ever done he bowed before the shadow master "M…master what do you mean this reality?"

"Well you see…"

xxxxx

**A/N: **_from this point on the hercule that came through the portal with buu will be known as f.hercule the other shall be known as p.hercule****_

"I come from an alternate future" said f.hercule

"You're having me on…" said p.hercule

"No it's the truth I'm from the future as its supposed to be buu was trying to copy Goku's instant transmission trick and well we ended up here we're not sure why…."

"So what's the future like?"

"Well…it's like this…" f.hercule explained the story of buu and of Gohan and videl and the birth of pan…

"I'm a granddaddy!!!" said p.hercule with a hint of wonder…

"Well that's the thing…" said f.hercule while stroking bee "dabura was not supposed to die when buu destroyed him… it may not happen…"

"I refuse to let it not happen!!!" said present hercule with determination "we're going to make sure they get together…"

Just then there was a flash as Goku and Pikkon materialised "okay buu your going down!!!!" said Goku charging up a ki ball

Hercule shrieked in surprise "Goku buddy this is all a big misunderstanding…"

"Huh? how did you know…"

Just then the HFIL trio appeared both hercule's shrieked in terror.

of the trio hercule recognised the leader…

he would never ever forget that face it was a face that had haunted his guilt ridden dreams for years…

it was cell

* * *

**next chapter: the HFIL trio revealed**

**oh and something's going on in HFIL**


	3. the HFIL trio revealed!

**DRAGONBALL Z: shadowlines **

**By Deathsheadx**

**Standard disclaimer**_ I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALLZ (as much as I would wish to own It!!!) and I'm broke, so don't even bother trying to sue me!!!!_

**A/N :: telepathic talk**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter three: THE HFIL TRIO REVEALED!**

Cell looked at the creature the two Hercule's were hiding behind…hercule…how he despised that man and now there were two? No matter he would destroy them both…

suddenly Cell's body went rigid with an indescribable pain…

**_::no evil thoughts_**_ **Cell**!!!:: _Came the supreme Kai's voice in his mind…

_::what did you do to me?::_

**::Its one of the conditions of your conditional release as much as hercule is a jerk you were thinking of seriously harming him… which is a no, no you can only use your powers for good…::**

_::You cannot be serious!!!::_

**::Oh I'm always serious you work for me now you even think of crossing me and I'll crush you, wipe you out of existence there'll be nothing left of you to return to HFIL…::**

_::Oh all right I get the picture….boss_.::

**::That's a good boy now lets deal with Buu::**

Cell turned to the pink blob creature. he could sense its power it dwarfed his…he gritted his teeth "I, am Cell creature. I am your death!"

"Buu no like you !" Buu replied

Goku was busy standing in the background in the typical confused son Goku pose (I.e. vapid expression while scratching the back of his head.) "hey how did hercule know my name and why is there two of him?"

"Why should I care saiyan…lets just destroy the freak and bee done with this partnership I have no desire to be around you filthy monkeys!" came the irritated voice of the second member of the HFIL trio

"Shut up Frieza I get enough of your bitching in HFIL" came the voice of the third member of the trio

"Bah!!!!! I cant take this lets destroy the freak and go our separate ways…" Cell flew forward powering up to his maximum he shot forward and threw a punch at Buu hitting Buu full force…

"Heehaw that tickles!" Laughed Buu… "my turn!" He hit Cell in the face smashing him into the ground….

Frieza gasped "well don't just stand there Brolly attack!"

"Who made you the boss of me lizard!"

Pikkon looked at Goku who just shrugged

"Goku you gotta stop this fight!!!" yelled hercule…

"Why?"

"Because Buu is on the good guys side!"

"That's not true Buu's evil!"

"That was true in the past but not now!"

Pikkon looked at Goku "from what I heard this hercule is a loser do we believe him?"

"I don't know I'm…oops!!!" Goku ducked as Frieza and Brolly smashed into the ground…

"this isn't funny!" groaned Cell "Goku! Are you and your green friend going to get involved or not?"

"In a minute Cell" replied Goku deep in thought( which for son Goku was a momentous task of astronomical proportions)

"Stupid monkeys I should have wiped the lot of you out when I had the chance…" snapped Frieza

"THAT'S IT!!!" yelled Brolly "lizard you're going down!" Brolly started to beat up Frieza

"Look Goku I know you have no reason to believe me but that Buu is good we come from the future!" cried out f.hercule

"Really oh wow your from the future?!" said Goku in surprise

"Yes! "

"But how did you get her? In Bulma's time machine?" asked a confused Goku

"We don't know how it happened but we ended up here!" replied f.hercule

"Well maybe we should talk this out…"

xxxxx

**HFIL**

HFIL was a wreck the shadow master stood over the caretakers of HFIL you were doomed to fail… now I will set in motion my plan for domination of this reality…

Suddenly a guardian lumbered towards him with blinding speed he ducked to the side and brought a knee up into the guardian's abdomen the guardian exploded with the force of the blow…

"pitiful" muttered the shadow master

"your quite powerful" said a voice

the shadow master turned to see a tall powerful figure…

"ah just who I was looking for…I am here to make you an offer…"

"what sort of offer?" replied the figure looking at the shadow master

"I can offer you power, enough power to get back at Vegeta and Goku…and I can offer you a get out of jail card"

"really you can get me out of here?"

"not only can I get you out of here I can bring you back to full blown life negating HFIL's hold over you…"

"what's the catch?"

"you…have to serve me."

"What! I serve no—"

"careful there. I'm offering you more power, revenge and freedom from HFIL, wouldn't serving me be worth it?" said the shadow master. "Besides if I can provide all that I claim do you really think I couldn't force you to serve me if I wanted to?"

"you… you make a good point we have a deal. What now?"

"I have approached the others"

"others?"

"yes other…from this rabble I have chosen the finest of the crop to serve me…"

"I feel sooooo honoured. Can we get out of here…"

"well yes but first I need to create a diversion to disguise my true goals"

"and how do you plan to do that?"

"by returning a huge chunk of HFIL's denizens to life and unleashing them on chikuu-sei"

said the shadow master. he held up a ball of energy, which bathed the entire area…the ball began to expand and expand…

xxxxx

Vegeta and piccolo flew over the battlefield

"n..no way…it IS kakorott! what is the meaning of this?" Yelled Vegeta

"um well we were brought back to life to stop Buu only there's been a mix up!"

Piccolo's eyes widened "is that….Cell?"

"Um well yeah… you see he's on probation… along with Brolly and Frieza"

"Brolly and Frieza? Here?" Yelled Vegeta

"No need to shout Vegeta!" yelled Goku

Just then Gohan arrived.

"What's going on?" yelled the young saiyan

Vegeta turned to Gohan "you! Get your baka father to talk sense!"

"d…dad?" gasped Gohan

"hiya son! My, you've gotten big!" replied Goku

Gohan was stunned to see his father among the land of the living then he saw not one but TWO hercule's "what the f—what's he doing here?"

"Hiya Gohan!!!" said f.hercule

"How do you know my name hercule?" replied Gohan feeling light headed

"Don't worry Gohan I'm from the future… "

"the future?"

"Yes the future!" grinned F.hercule

"So how do you know who I am?" said Gohan the pounding in his head getting strong

"Well you are married to my daughter…Videl"

"I…I'm married to your daughter…" said Gohan unsteadily

"Yeah you're my son in law!"

Gohan processed the information he had just received and reached a logical conclusion. He fainted

xxxxx

king enma gasped as he felt the dimensional gates from HFIL to chikuu-sei burst into life after being sealed for millions of years he felt thousands of souls rousing through. He exerted what powers he had to drag the souls back into HFIL however he found he had no hold over those souls that were escaping…as they had been restored to full blown life

king enma frown… this was bad…real bad he hoped the supreme Kai could deal with it…

**chikuu sei **

a group of four landed in a heap

"how did we get here?"

"That light it freed us" came a voice. The quartet turned to see two other people

"So you got out as well, what now?"

"Well I...what was that?"

The 6 turned and listened….

"No you can't try it!" came a boy's voice

"No fair trunks its my turn to try that" came a yell

the 6 flew in the direction of the voices ready to spread chaos and destruction..

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter: old faces!**

**Also in the next chapter the reunion is less than smooth for father and son**


	4. old faces return

**DRAGONBALL Z: shadowlines**

**By Deathsheadx**

**Standard disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALLZ (as much as I would wish to own it) so don't even bother trying to sue me!!!!_

__

__

__

__

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 4: Old faces**

Trunks and Goten were playing in the forest near chi chi's house when suddenly 6 people landed before them.

"Who are you?" Asked trunks...

"I'm Nappa and this is Radditz...and those four losers are..."

"Were the...".

"Oh no" muttered Radditz "there not..."

"Ginyu force!"

"Burter" yelled one taking on a strange pose

"Jaice" yelled the small white haired one who also took on a pose

"Raccome" yelled the big red haired one who took on a pose

"Guido!" Yelled the short fat one taking on a pose...

Suddenly racoome fell over.

"Idiot you messed it up..." yelled Guido...

"I know! It's just...it felt too off without the captain..." grumbled racoome

"Yeah its not the same with out the captain..."

Goten and trunks looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Hey those little punks are laughing at us!!!" yelled jaice

"Hey kid why aren't you scared of us!"

Trunks laughed "scared of you? Give me a break!" Suddenly trunks had an idea "You guys are weaklings!!" he said in his best Vegeta impression "you're not worthy of licking our boots"

"What did he say?" Gasped burta "lets crush the little twerp!"

Radditz looked at Goten suspiciously he turned to his fellow saiyan "Hey Nappa does that look like?"

"Yeah that kid looks like kakorott... "Replied Nappa

"I think it would be wise to sit this fight out..."

"Lets make it interesting... if we beat you, you work for us!" Said trunks...

"Sounds fine to me if we beat you you'll be our personal serving boys you'll spit shine our boots for us!" said racoome

"Okay lets do this!!!" said burter "Guido you first."

"Not again!!!" groaned Guido

"No buts about it teach these twerps some manners!" roared jaice

"But!!! But!!! I hate going first! Last time I was the first to die!!!"

"Guido their friggin kids!" said racoome

"That's what you said on namek!"

"If you don't...WE'LL be the ones to beat you!" yelled the trio

"Very well then...but I still think it's unfair..." Guido took up a fighting pose...

Trunks turned to Goten "after you...he said smirking"

"Okay!!" laughed Goten rushing forward

Guido smiled _a quick charge will spook the kid... _"Ahhhhh!" He roared racing forward.

Goten smiled and shot forward and floored Guido with one punch...

Jaice looked at burta "uh-oh..." he groaned, "I think we're in trouble..."

xxxxx

The supreme kai stepped away from Gohan.

There he won't remember anything that hercule said...minimizing the damage to the space-time continuum, its better that way...he's waking up!

Gohan awoke to find himself staring at Goku part of him wanted to run and hug his father...but suddenly he felt rage building.... "So you couldn't keep in touch?" He snapped

Goku looked at Gohan surprised "Gohan?"

"Seven years dad...its been nearly seven years and you didn't think to contact us once!" said Gohan his repressed rage rising...

Vegeta smirked "well, well, well, kakorott's brat has teeth..."

"Gohan I just thought..." began Goku

"Thought? THOUGHT!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!!! YOU DIDN'T THINK! HOW DO YOU THINK MOM TRULY FELT? AND WHAT OF GOTEN GROWING UP WITHOUT A FATHER!"

"Goten? Who's Goten?" asked Goku

"You don't know? He doesn't know...good kami he doesn't know he has another son.." Said piccolo in shock

Gohan suddenly went super saiyan-jin two "you selfish bastard!!!!"

"Whoa Gohan I'm sorry I didn't know! I really didn't know! I guess I screwed up big time! But I'm back now I can begin to make it up to you guys..." said Goku contritely

Gohan sighed in frustration powering down "well you better!" he grumbled "you can start by visiting mom..."

xxxxx

Nappa looked at the battered and bruised Ginyu force in five minutes he watched 2 under ten year olds do what a grown warrior of his calibre could not he saw them beat the stuffing out of the Ginyu force... he looked at Radditz wide eyed

"Do you give up?" Said trunks...

"We give! We give!" cried racoome

"That's good you now work for us!" said Goten jumping up and down...

Radditz was totally dumbstruck... "Nappa did you see that such power in these little children!" he said to Nappa

"Did you say Nappa?" said trunks...

Nappa looked at trunks "what's it to you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be bald? My dad called you a bald loser..." continued trunks

"Well yeah I lost my hair but I got it back... hey what did your dad call me?" snapped Nappa angrily

"I called you a bald loser, baka!!!" came Vegeta's voice

Radditz and Nappa spun round to see Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and piccolo

"Yikes! Um hi Vegeta! Kakorott!" Said Radditz

"You baka's have 30 seconds to explain yourselves before I blast you!" Barked Vegeta his palm raised

"Welltherewasthislightandwewokeuphereweweretravellingandranintothesetwo aretheyyourchildrenWedidn'tattackthemthentheginyuforcearrivedandchallengedthemandtheytheybeatuptheginyuforcewhonowhastoservethem... please don't kill us again Vegeta!" Yelled Nappa

"pitiful..." snorted Vegeta "very well I'll spear your lives this time!" he turned to trunks "so you beat up the Ginyu force and now they're your slaves... good boy!"

"Thank you father!" said trunks with pride

Goku however was not paying attention to this he was too busy looking at a dumbstruck Goten. "Hi there little fellow I'm Goku! You must be Goten!"

Goten nodded "are...are you really my daddy?"

"Yep!" Replied Goku

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I was but I'm back now..." replied Goku

"Really?"

Goku nodded. Goten cried out and rushed into his father's arms...

xxxxx

the supreme kai stood looking at Buu "amazing I sense no evil intent from Buu...you say you're from the future and yet....by being here you changed the future...so you shouldn't exist!"

"that's not exactly true..." said a female voice "they're from an alternate future." said a feminine voice

the supreme kai spun round and gaped before him was the west kaioshin. But she had been dead for thousands of years

"how? Wha? this doesn't make sense?!!! Wait your from an alternate time line as well..." replied the supreme kai

"yes in my timeline it is you who was killed by true Buu not me. But that doesn't mater... what does matter is something terrible has happened my reality and several other realities have ceased to exist...somehow...I don't know how exactly I was thrown here"

the west kaioshins words sunk in to F.Hercule's mind "what no! what about pan and the others!"

"They are gone as well most likely." Replied the west kaioshin

"Cant we use those dragonballs to bring them back?" pleaded hercule

"You can only use the dragonballs in the continuum where your loved ones exist and since the continuum they existed in is also gone we can not revive them...."

F. Hercule fell to the floor in agony "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

**Next chapter: hope for the future**

**All is not lost f.hercule!**


	5. Hope for the future

**DRAGONBALL Z: shadowlines**

**by Deathsheadx**

**Standard disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, ahhh I cant be bothered please don't sue me!!!!_

**A/N** **_Its come to my attention that I'm not getting any reviews. I have no idea if people are reading or not. I need feedback from my readers...so I'm going to ask for readers to read & review _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 hope for the future**

F. hercule was in shock his beautiful Videl was dead...so was pan and the others...

"Wait," said supreme Kai "if its an alternate future... while your future is gone your past still exists...in this hercule... your Videl lives and you still have the chance to bring your grandchild into being..."

f.hercule looked at the supreme Kai... "hey...your right... past me get up we've got to work on making sure that Gohan and Videl get together... "

"and how do we do that?"

"We go and see Chi chi"

"Chi chi?"

"Gohans mother..."

"Wait!" said the west Kaioshin "I have an even better idea..." she unclipped her earings and handed one to f.hercule and the other to p.hercule. "You place one on your ear... and the other you placeses the other on his opposite ear..."

Hercule did so suddenly they were gripped by an invisible force and found them selves slamed together there was a flash and suddenly there was on hercule... "oh wow! I feel stronger and I know everything! Thank you miss Kai!" he took the earings off and handed them back to her..."buu! We need to go to Chi chi's house! Actuall no. scratch that we need to try to keep things as close to my memories as possible... but what am I gonna do about Buu?"

"just keep him as a friend and make sure he doesn't slip up" said the supreme Kai.

As buu took off cell walked over to the two Kai's who were talking telepathicly "What's going to happen to us now are we free to go?"

"Of course not your still on probation... we'll just go to the location of this timelines buu and destroy him..."

"And then we're free to go?"

"No you'll be working for me for quite a while..."

"Ah crap." groaned cell... stomping off "I'm the most perfect being in the universe and I'm stuck serving a midget...arghhhh!" Screamed cell as his body was wracked with pain...

West Kai looked at the supreme Kai "failsafe?"

"Failsafe." nodded the supreme Kai "future Buu gave us the location we need, let us go to babidi's ship!"

He teleported the HFIL trio and the west Kaioshin to the location of babidi's ship but when they arrived it was gone... the supreme Kai used his powers to feel the imprint of the area. "What?" Gasped the supreme Kai "I can sense it was here but I aalso sense...decay... the decay that accompanies a status change...what could of happened to this realities Buu?"

The west Kaioshin looked at the supreme Kai "most likely bet, someone removed Buu from the picture maybe someone from an alternate continium like good Buu and I am,"

"Maybe so but I can tell you babidi left in a hurry...he must of panicked when good buu destroyed dabura...we have no way of tracking them..." said the supreme Kai thoughtfully

"So what now?" Asked brolly grumpily

"Well seeing as we cant track them we have to wait and see what their next move is.... but we will have to be prepared for anything..."

"Oh great we're going to have to wait around like monkey's until---" friezer didn't finish as brolly pounced on him and started to beat him senseless...

"Actually I have an idea..." said the west Kaioshin she turned to the supreme Kai and smiled widely

Cell looked at the grining Kai's and frowned "oh no... I do not like that look..."

xxxxx

439 mountain district...

Gohan looked on in shock.

Vegeta looked amused

Goten looked on confused..."Gohan?"

"Yes Goten?" Replied Gohan

"What are mommy and daddy doing?"

"i...i..." Gohan started to blush furiously before them Chi chi and Goku were rolling over the floor kissing and growling...they were doing about everything except having sex in public...

Vegeta burst out laughing as did Radditz and Nappa

"whats going on daddy? Why is Gotens dad and mom acting like this?" Asked trunks

Vegeta turned to trunks "what's happening is they're re-establishing their bond."

"Bond?" Said Gohan

"Yes." said Vegeta with an evil grin "the bond between a saiyan and their mate...it's the strongest bond there is... when a sayin bonds this deep being apart for long periods can result in explosive reunions...everybody lets head over to my place..."

"You sure you want to do that Vegeta?" Said piccolo

"Why? Do you say that namek?"

"Well I heard bulma was thinking of cooking dinner for you..."

Vegeta went pale. Real pale

Trunks looked sick..."maybe we should stick around..."

"Yes...yes... come lets go wait inside for kakorott and his mate to sort themselves out..."

xxxxx

he awoke to find himself laying in a bed. Where was he? he sat up and looked around he was in a small room... suddenly he became worried where was she was she okay?

"sensei!!" came a child's yell...

he turned and saw her... "your allright!" he grabbed her hugging her close after all he had lost. His mother, his father his friends...he was glad to see her alive

"um hi I'm glad to see your okay." said a voice.

He looked up to see a young brunette. "Was it you who brought us here?"

"Me and my grandpa." she replied

"Thank you." he said tears in his eyes...

"No problem... "smiled the young woman...

"Kami she's beautiful ..." he thought as he watched her leave

xxxxx

The son Goku house was full the Ginyu force sat sulking in one corner rubbing their heads...

"I don't understand it..." said burta

"You're telling me how can a human have so much power?"

"And that weapon it cut right though my ki wall!"

Suddenly a shadow fell across the Ginyu force

"Aiiiiieeee!!!" screamed jaice jumping into racoome's arms "keep her away! keep her away!"

"Mrs Son..." said Guido carefully

Before the Ginyu force was the stuff of nightmares it was a small human woman of seemingly immeasurable strength and in her hands was a WMD of immeasurable power...her frying pan. After Goten explained who they were she threw into a rage and suddenly they were getting maimed by her and her frying pan... never had the Ginyu force felt such pain... it was worse than dying Racoome was sure if he destroyed the planet this woman and her frying pan would survive

"I got my eyes on you lot!" snapped Chi chi "don't think I've forgotten what you four did to my little Gohan!!!!"

"Ah geez, mum" said Gohan embarrassed

"Kakorott you have a scary mate" said Radditz

"Kakorotts harpy is extremely sc---ack!" Yelled Vegeta rubbing his head after Chi chi had clobbered him with her frying pan "DAMN IT WOMAN!!!! Kakorott control you mate!!!"

"Me? Control Chi chi? Are you crazy?" Replied Goku

Chi chi laughed "guess what Goku! Next week Gohan goes to highschool!"

"Mummmmm!" Groaned Gohan "nobody needs to know that!"

"But why?" said Goku "I thought home schooling was enough?"

"Goku darling Gohan... needs more than books besides it gets him out from under my feet..."

"Just how have your studies going Gohan?"

"There going well dad." said Gohan

"And your training?"

"Well...."

Vegeta laughed "training? What training that harpy of his keeps him in the books he's slacked off for the last 7 years I don't even think he's been super saiyan since cell....I think today was the first time in years!"

"Is this true?"

"Well..."

"Chi chi!" snapped Goku. Angry for the first time.

Everybody became silent

"We agree he would train and study!!!!" continued Goku

Chi chi look guilty. "Goku I..."

"Why Chi chi?"

"Because I hate it! I hate the fighting! Every time you fight I lose you! "

"Chi chi I..."

"No let me finish! How do you think I felt when I lost you fighting Radditz? When you were lost after fighting Frieza or when you died fighting cell? I didn't want that for Gohan so I broke are agreement on purpose... I hoped... I hoped I could quench the hunger for battle in Gohan..."

Goku sighed "I'm sorry Chi chi. I'm sorry I didn't stay I'm sorry I dint think things through don't you understand the reason I fight? Why we fight?" he said looking at Gohan

"Why?"

"We fight for our family we fight for you. We fight because we cant stand to lose you and by extension the rest of the world... and if we didn't fight you would be dead everybody would be dead... I refused to come back because I thought that I was causing all those monsters to come and bother us...however I now realise my reasoning was wrong. I promise not to be inconsiderate ever again..." Goku sighed and hugged a softly sobbing Chi chi then he looked at Gohan... "tomorrow we're going to re start your training Gohan...I'm going to finish your training..."

* * *

**Next: confrontations and conversations**


	6. conversations and confrontations

**DRAGONBALL Z: Shadowlines**

**Standard disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, dbz and I definitely don't want to own Dragonball GT it sucks! Please don't sue me!!!!_

**A/N** _sigh....._**still haven't got a single review**

* * *

**Chapter 6: confrontations and conversations**

Goku walked up to Gohan... he wasn't even trying. It upset him to see such power that could be used for good wasted

"Gohan you're not trying..."

Gohan looked at Goku slightly angry then sighed, "dad I just..."

Goku sat down next to his son..."your still mad at me, aren't you."

Gohan looked away "dad...yeah I'm mad at you but I really don't want to talk about it..."

"I'm sorry Gohan but I'm back now!"

"Yeah lets talk about that shall we?" said Gohan tensely

"Go-han?"

"Dad the only reason you came back is because you were ordered back"

"Well yeah Gohan..."

"And here's something else dad, did you not tell mom you fight to protect her and the world?"

"Yeah I did Gohan"

"So tell me daddy who were you protecting mum and the world when you decided to shirk your responsibilities as a father and stay in other world?"

"Gohan...I thought that me being on earth caused all that trouble to come our way"

"You're an ass dad."

"GOHAN!"

"Answer me this did you being in otherworld prevent bojack from attacking?"

Goku was stunned Gohan had him there "no." he said softly

"Oh and that reminds me dad...you can teleport instantaneously with instant transmission right?"

"Yes." replied Goku "why?"

"Okay then why did you have to get blown up you could of teleported away from the explosion..."

Goku suddenly felt sick...very, very sick...Gohan was right he could of teleported away but didn't think to he looked at Gohan tears in his eyes... "I have screwed everything up sooo badly," he said softly

Gohan sighed and got up. "Yeah big time dad."

"What can I do to make it up to everybody?"

"You can start by being there for Goten..."

Goku nodded. "Shall we continue?"

Gohan looked at Goku "might as well once school starts I wont have the time..."

xxxxx

"you can not be serious enma!"

"I don't understand it supreme Kai someone broke into HFIL's totally trashed the place and then used a spell I've never seen to return thousands to life and then unleashed them on the galaxy I have no idea who got out..."

The supreme Kai grimaced..."the spell, it's an old one....known only to Kai's" he turned to the west Kaioshin "do you think it's a renegade Kai from another reality?"

"It could be." replied the west Kaioshin...

the supreme Kai turned to kabito "assemble the Kai's we need to plan a damage control strategy"

xxxxx

capsule corp.

Vegeta smiled.

It was strange, having the old gang around him again... it made him feel more saiyan now there were 4 pure blood saiyans on earth...

"Hey Vegeta do you think I could become super saiyan?" Asked Radditz.

"Maybe if your weakling brother could you should be able to as well it's in your blood. That reminds me...Nappa!"

"Yes boss?"

"HFIL, when I killed you, you were there. did you see my father?"

"Well yeah most of the saiyans lived together they carved out quite a niche "

Vegeta's eyes were unreadable. "What did you talk about?"

"well...."

"Answer me Nappa!"

"Well I told him how you killed me... and he was cross"

"HE WAS WHAT?!!!"

"He was cross with you as he thought it was foolish of you to whittle down what remains of the saiyan race...."

"PAH!!!" growled Vegeta he's never pleased that man!!!

"Oh he was pleased when you and kakorott tore through Frieza's crew I have never seen him more prouder..."

"hurmph." Snorted Vegeta "I wonder...if those losers..." Vegeta looked over at the Ginyu force "can come back "do you think my father could have come back as well?"

"I have no idea..." answered Nappa

"was I talking to you baka?"

"ah come on Vegeta I thought..."

"Nappa...just shut up. I was thinking aloud my question wasn't directed at you..."

"oh."

Vegeta scowled but in the back of his head the question remained...did his father return to the land of the living?

xxxxx

The Ox kings kingdom pretty much ran itself in the past, but in recent years the Ox king had decided to become more hands on, partially out of necessity...Ever since the cell games their had been a lot of tension between humans and the animal people of chikuu-sei humans became paranoid, prejudiced and in some cases bigoted this drove many animal people away from the cities... so the Ox king opened his kingdom to them

Gohan flew through the village and caught sight of his grandfather "Grandpa!!!" yelled Gohan smiling as he approached the Ox king

"How ya doing Gohan!"

"Great, great! You know dad's back right?"

"Yeah I heard. So what brings you to my kingdom?"

"Well I'm here to see Jinku!"

"Jinku? Oh yes Jinku! That boy is an absolute pain in the neck!" groaned the Ox king

"Well he does like his pranks..."

"Like his pranks... I'm sure that little fox has been holding seminars on how to prank people and cause me grief!"

"Really? "asked Gohan in surprise

"Yes in fact guess who's been taking lessons from his school of pranks!"

"Who?"

"Trunks and Goten that's who! they spend every minute when they aren't sparing with each other or playing with the little devil!"

"Gohan sighed there, there granddad...anyway where is Jinku?"

"He's over near the lake..."

"Thanks grandpa!" Gohan flew off and moments later landed by the lake

"Wazzup Jinku!"

"Yo Gohan! What's up? The project?"

"The project..."

"Okay so what have you come up with?"

"Well..." began Gohan...

* * *

**Next: Gohan goes to school! Love at first sight?!!**

**Just what is the project? Do you really think I'll tell you this early?**

Oh yeah.....Please review!!!!


	7. Gohan goes to school!

**DRAGONBALL Z: Shadowlines**

**Standard disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, dbz and I definitely don't want to own Dragonball GT it sucks! what the heck happened to dende's dragonballs? oh yeah... Please don't sue me!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter seven: gohan goes to school!**

Gohan walked along the street.

Highshool. He was going to high school. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

It could be worse... he could be at capsule corp babysitting the Ginyu force

The Ginyu force... gohan remembered when they filled him with dread when they had caused him pain... now they wernt even in his league...bulma and chi chi had them doing od jobs for them... they did what ever was asked, because if they didn't vegeta would send them straight back to HFIL then revive them with the dragon balls and do it again...

Gohan remembered when the house rules were laid down... how the Ginyu force cried

Suddenly he heard a commotion which brought gohan back to reality he looked up ahead to see a robbery in progress. Gohan frowned those guys were carrying guns! Some could get hurt...

Gohan hated seen innocent people get hurt it boiled his blood he decided to get involved but then he remembered he didn't want to be recognised he smiled and jumped to super saiyan-jin 1

xxxxx

Videl satan landed her helicopter and jumped out rushing over to the police chief. "Chief! give me the 401!"

"Miss satan Im glad you're here! We've got a group of bandits probably about 7 or 8 of them in total, we got 2 outside the others are inside. theve knuckled down for a shootout!"

videl swore at that she realised the police's mistake they had let civilians get to close. "Quickly we got to clear the---"

chief the reest of the gang has come out and joined the other two they're totally out of control! yelled a cop

videl looked around from behind the police car she saw that the bandits had the cops and civilians pinned down "damn it!" Videl swore she had to do something... "F it, I'm going in!"

suddenly there was a streak of light which literally wizzed over her head the cops and civilians looked up in surprise and then there was a mini tremble as the streak hit the ground near the bandits. The bandits turned in surprise as the streak of light revealed itself to be... a young boy, probably around videls age his hair was a glowing an almost golden color. There was an almost tangable heat radiating from his body. videl was stunned this guy had come out of nowhere

One of the bandits came to his senses and raised his rifle. The golden haired boy tutted grabbed the rifle and proceded to bend the barrel. He then delivered a kick to the bandit sending him flying into a wall

Vedel crawled forward to get a closer look this guy was strong...real strong...

Another bandit opened fire. Videl went to cry out but stopped in shock the golden fighter was still standing only his hand was clentched in front of his face. He brought his clentched fist down and opened it to reveal the bulits the bandir had fired then he moved forward videl had never seen anything move as fast as he did he knocked the bandit away with a kick

Two of the other bandits had come to their sense by then and had bundled into their van and was attempting an escape... The golden boy raised a hand which suddenly glowed, and released a beam of light. It raced after the van striking it, litera;;y causing the van to flipover, and land on its side. Videl was totally stunned just how did he do that? She suddenly realised the fight wasn't over the remaining bandits had thrown caution to the wind and attacked The golden haired boy but he moved unbelievably fast so fast Videl lost track of him within the blinking of an eye, Only the golden haired boy was left standing. He turned and started to walk away

Videl got up and rushed forward. "Hey! Hey you!" she yelled the golden haired boy stoped walking "who are you!" asked videl The goldenhaired boy turned round a look of irritatation in his face but suddenlythe irritation fled from his face replaced by an undescribable expression. Then he seeming started to jump but he vanished before videls very eyes...

xxxxx

Gohan panicked he was late for his first class! He skidded to a halt out side his class room door took a deep breath adjusted his glasses and knocked on the door and was given permission. To enter

"Ah you must be the new kid!" said the teacher "You're the second new kid in my class."

"Second?"

"Yes frieda zar..." she said pointing to a small blue haired girl..."anyway find a seat and sit down"

Gohan sat down and the teacher conyinued her lesson

And then the door opened and SHE walked in...the most beautiful person gohan had ever seen her features seemed delicate and yet she had a confidence about her... a determination...suddenly gohan recognised her from earlier...she was The brunette girl from earlier Gohan began to panic what if she recognised him...

Videl made her apologies to the tutor and took her seat with her friends...

"Hey videl I hear you were there!" Said erasa

"Where?"

"You know you were there when the golden fighter turned up"

"Oh, yeah I was there erasa he wasn't all that.." replied videl.

"Wasn't all tha?t videl you jest! the guy single handedly stopped those bandits cold..".

"Videl!" Snapped the tutor "will you and your friends refrain from disrupting my class?"

"Sorry ma'am" said erasa

After a few minutes videl noticed gihan..."who are you?"

Gohan swallowed that was the same question she asked earlier

"Oh videl I didn't introduce you to gohan did I? He arrived late today after that new girl..".

"Late hmmm? You know that golden fightr,,,he wore clothes exactly like your wearing...."

Oh crap paniced gohan she's suspicious of me..."what are you saying?" asked gohan

"Well...".

Suddenly sharpner burst out laughing "the nerd? Hahahahahahahaha! The golden fighter was blondhaired blue eyed does gohan look blond to you? come on videl you sure you aint gone one too many rounds with your old man!"

"Sharpner! Principle's office right now!" yelled the teacher

"Ahhhh mannnn!" Groaned sharpner getting up...

"Besides videl...." said erasa wispering "by that logic peewee could be the golden fighter he's wearing the same clothes...."

Videl looked at peewee sure enough peewee was wearing the same clothes the only difference being peewee was a really fat kid.

"I guess you have a point..."

As gohan heard that he calmed down....that was a close one...

xxxxx

_P.E a.k.a Physical Education or gym, the bane of most teens...._

The students gathered around the gym teacher, a muscular man who's face looked like it had been slamed into the a wall one time to many "okay brats he snarled Today we will be playing baseball. Not basketball, and I don't want any complaints or its 12 laps around the field. Videl, sharpner you're the captains I'll umpire!"

"Oh grea!"t groaned sharpener. "I might as well give up now."

"Whats that supposed to mean" snapped videl

"Well we both know that we're the best at baseball and you always pick erasa and you always win."

"Are you implying I'm stacking the deck sharpy?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"Why you! Fine! Okay name your handicap!"

"Well hows about I get erasa and rula and you take nerdboy gohan?"

"Fine! Come on gohan!"

The first inning got underway, the score deadlocked at zero. then Sharpener came up to bat. "watch me hit this out of the ballpark. He said to his team."

"Please.you couldn't hit your way out of a paper bag" videl.hissed as she let fly with a fastball.

Sharpener grinned he knew she was going to do that and was aptly prepared he hit the ball high, and far. He savoured the expression on videls face and listened to the cheers and praises of his teammates. But suddenly the cheering stopped. Sharpener looked up and gasped around thirty feet off the ground was Gohan, with the ball safely in his glove. The bespecled nerd had got him out

As Gohan landed and was suddenly confronted by videl "um hi?" he said looking at her confused expression

"That was close to 30 feet gohan...how?it was like you flew!"

"Um... I, jump good"

"there is something very odd about you... I'll be watching you gohan...."

the game continued and finaly gohan was up to bat

Sharpener motioned to his pitcher..."I want the chance to get nerd boy out."

"Okay you're the captain" replied the pitcher,

sharpener walked up to the mound grinning like a shark _its time to bring you down to earth gohan...I'm going to get you for embbaressing me earlier._ Sharpener purposely pitched the ball at Gohan's head.

There was a shriek of rage from videl as it hit gohan full force on the side of the head, only gohan didnt flinch or collapse he just threw his bat down and ran to first base

Sharpener just stood there agog "h-h-how? Gohan didn't you feel that?"

"um I have a hard head" replied gohan...

sharpener shrieked and threw a tantrum...

after P.E finished and videl's side won as gohan left the locker room he was confronted by videl "um hi?" he said softly

"you jumped near 30 feet and took a direct hit from sharpener theres something weird about you gohan and I'm going to find out exactly what it is..."

_oh great this is not how I wanted to start my first day of high school...but on the plus side, she smells pretty good---bad gohan! Bad! You should be thinking such naughty thoughts! Think about what your going to do about videl....i got it!_ gohan took off in the direction of the western capitol...heading to a huge spherical building

* * *

**Next chapter: The coming of the Great Saiyanman!!!**

****


End file.
